


[Podfic] Run My Mouth

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the On the Line 'verse. Jonny and Kaner discuss something that comes up in a previous story in more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Run My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542324) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Run%20My%20Mouth.mp3) | **Size:** 8.98 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:41
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013040502.zip) | **Size:** 8.84 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:41

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
